


Drunk

by smollest



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom, steven u - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Gay, Human AU, malaperi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 14:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5542787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smollest/pseuds/smollest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>what is this madness? you drunk or are you sober?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk

**Author's Note:**

> peri get rekt schmooze 
> 
> this is dedicated to the nsfw blog of freshlymadebuns on Tumblr
> 
> gol ly

Perhaps it was the scotch that had intoxicated her. Maybe it was the drunken kissing that she had engaged in with almost everyone in the area. It could have been the flashing lights or the drugs that had been passed about. But still the fact remained; I was still asleep in her arms.

 

Whose arms, you may ask? 

 

Why, the muscled, vitiligo-painted arms of Malachite O’Reilly. 

 

Now, I’m not one hundred percent gay, but cuddling with a six foot-five athletic swimmer was definitely on my list of gay things to do with a partner. 

  
  
  


“Peri? Peerrrri? Peri, c’mon. I gots drinks.” Malachite gently shook my arm.

Despite being on her lap, she had managed to get some coffee for us. How? No clue.

 

I responded with a husky groan as she handed a warm mug of black coffee.

 

Her light turquoise eyes had trained on me. I looked down and saw a still conga line of purple splats along my chest. 

 

“Whoops.” The swimmer chuckled apologetically and leaned down to kiss my forehead.

 

“What a night.” I murmured between short sips of my caffeinated coffee. “You were really drunk.” 

 

“Pssh. Peri, if I was drunk, you’re an olympic swimmer.” Malachite said sarcastically. “‘Sides, I don’t get shit-faced easily.”

 

True.

 

“But-” I started before she brought her large hands to my cheeks. 

 

“Butts are nice, Peri. Especially yours.” She threw a wink.

“I wasn’t drunk. Did you see the shit they were drinking? Lightest alcohol ever. Sure, I had a few bottles of those yet my tolerance for that crap is through the roof.” Malachite explained quietly as she closed the distance of her face to mine. 

 

Malachite’s a great kisser. Fantastic, really.

 

“Mala-mm!” I squeaked into her lips. She wrapped her long, perfect arms around my waist and pulled me in. 

  
  


“You can finish your coffee later, Peridot.” Malachite purred.


End file.
